1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to computer processing, and more specifically to arbitration involved in accessing a register file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Register files for graphics processing units (GPUs) are typically large to support the data and task level parallelism required for graphics processing. Register files typically store operand data for provision to one or more execution units. Register files are often implemented using random access memory (RAM), which may consume a significant amount of energy. In some implementations, different agents may access a register file differently. This may waste power in accessing the register file if agents are not accommodated in accessing the register file using a desired format. As one example of different agents, a memory controller may be configured to load data into a register file, while execution pipelines may be configured to read operands from the register file and write results to the register file.